


First Days

by lkffisch



Series: You call yourselves detectives? [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, always married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkffisch/pseuds/lkffisch
Summary: The first time that Sonny and Rafael meet and the first day at Manhattan SVU.





	First Days

It had been a bad day. Rafael had spent the whole day at a precent in Staten Island working on a case against a Judge. The man had been caught with his pants down with a underage girl but they still wanted an unbiased ADA trying him which is why Rafael on Staten Island and not in Manhattan.  
He was texting Olivia making plans to get drink later one minute and the next he was covered in coffee. The officer who was responsible was already apologizing with that grating Staten Island accent.  
Barba took a deep breath to deal with the mess that his day was. His suit was ruined, he did not have another one and now had to make the commute home wearing coffee that was slowing seeping into his socks.  
His suit was ruined and he was prepared to yell at the person responsible. The moment he saw them though, he was speechless. It had to be the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. With ash blonde hair, blues eyes and dimples that made his apologetic smile endearing rather than enraging.  
Instead of yelling at the poor man like he had been planning on doing, Rafael found himself pulling out one of his cards and a pen. Writing his cell phone number on the back of it was an impulsive decision.  
“Make sure that doesn’t happen again, Officer Carisi” Rafael said reading the name off of his uniform,”and you should give me a call.”  
The man’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened but then quickly closed again. Rafael brushed past him and left the station, all ready regretting his actions.

Carisi watched as the man in the nice suit, ADA Rafael Barba the business card that had been thrust into his hand informed him, walked out of the percent. The man had managed to look completely in control even while drenched in coffee.  
Sonny put the card in his pocket and began to clean up the mess that he had made all because he hadn’t been paying attention. Now he had no coffee and was going to be on errand duty for the next month because he messed this up.  
Try as he might he just could not put the ADA from his mind, and not just because every cop in the station kept telling him to call them. Something about him just intrigued Sonny. He played with the card until the end of his tour.  
He debated calling for about three seconds and then he was dialing. He wasn’t quiet sure what he was going to say but he knew that he was going to regret not calling the very attractive man who had willing handed over his number after witnessing Sonny’s awkwardness first hand.  
The call was answered on the second ring with a brusk, “Barba, Who is this?”  
Sonny froze. Oh god what was he doing? “My name is Sonny Carisi and I am the man that spilled coffee all over you today. Once again I am sorry about that.” Okay that could have been worse but not too bad.  
“I didn’t think you would call.”  
“I had to wait until the end of my tour but of course I would call. How could I not? A handsome stranger gives me his number instead of reaming me out for drenching him in coffee? Makes me wonder what he was thinking when he gave me it.”  
“I wasn’t thinking beyond how blue your eyes are. Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
Sonny almost dropped his phone in his surprise. He had been expecting to have to pay for the dry cleaning or a replacement. Yes he had been hopping for something like this, but never in a million years did he think that it would happen.  
“Yes, that would be great,” He finally stuttered out after getting over his shock.  
“Great. I have to go now but I will text you,” with that the line went dead.  
Sonny did not stop smiling until he went to sleep that night.

Rafael ended the phone call when he saw Olivia walking towards him on the street. He had not really wanted to end the conversation with Sonny but he really did not want Olivia to grill him about the man that he had only just meet.  
It didn’t work.  
As soon as they had sat down and ordered their drinks she was on him.  
“I though you would be miserable tonight what with spending the whole day in Staten Island. Yet here you are in the best mood I think I have ever seen you in. What’s up?”  
Rafael barely though before he spoke. If he had he would have said something different, said anything rather that what he did say which was, “I think I met the man I am going to marry.”

 

 

8 Years Later

  
Rafael  
**_Did you shave your mustache?_**  
Sonny  
**_No, I brought Zeppoli._**  
Rafael  
**_Soleado, you look like a 70’s porn star with the mustache, no amount of Zeppoli is going to erase that_**  
Sonny  
 ** _Well I guess I will just have to win them over with my sparkling personality_**  
Rafael  
**_Yeah that really worked for you in Staten Island, Brooklyn and Queens_**  
Sonny  
_**Ouch Raf. You have worked with these guys for years. If they can put up with you they are gonna actually like me**_  
Rafael  
**_They would like you better without the mustache_**  
Sonny  
_**Without the mustache I look like I am twelve**_  
Rafael  
**_that is a better look for a SVU detective than a porn star_**

Sonny rolled his eyes and walked into the precinct. He was supposed to start tomorrow but he had heard over the radio that a witness had been caught that had something to do with his new CO’s adopted kid and though they would like all hands on deck.  
The instant he met Lieutenant Benson he could see why Rafael liked her and could also tell that she did not particularly like him. She also did not take a Zeppoli which was disappointing. Maybe he really would have to shave the mustache. Rafael was sure that it was the reason he had been transferred out of the other SVU’s so quickly, but Rafael had also been trying to get him to shave it off since the moment he had grown it months ago.  
On the other hand Amanda Rollins took the Zeppoli and so did Finn who responded to ‘Call me Sonny’ with ‘Only if you call me Finn,”. It seemed that the rest of the team was going to be easier to win over than their CO.  
He knew that offering the witness T-status was a mistake the moment that he said it, but there was no going back. Benson reamed him out as she had every right to do and he was already mentally packing his box again when Rafael walked into the station. Sonny could totally get used to seeing his husband during the work day.

Rafael made a bee line to Olivia’s office, she had said it was important. He entered the office and closed the door behind him.  
“What is the emergency?” He asked sitting down in one of the seats in front of her desk.  
“Our newest detective offered the witness T-status, which he had no power or ability to provide. It is now up to you to make it happen so we can keep her talking.” Olivia said not looking up from the stack of papers that she was pouring over.  
Rafael narrowed his eyes, already knowing the answer to the question that he was going to ask. “What is the name of this new detective?”  
“Dominic Carisi, Jr. He is at Amaro’s old desk if you would like to go ask him what he was thinking.”  
“Thank you,” Barba said and left the office to do just that.

Sonny had watched Rafael go into his CO’s office and then noted in about two minutes when he came back out of the office. He was totally anticipating his husband to come and yell at him.  
“What were you thinking?” Rafael said from behind Carisi’s chair.  
Sonny spun around, “We needed to get the girl to talk, and it worked. Zeppoli?”  
“Do you know how much extra work I am going to have to do to fulfill your false promise?”  
“No but I have a feeling you are going to make me fill out all of it, Councilor.”  
Raf let out a short laugh. “ I hadn’t even thought of that but now that you mentioned it. Yes I am.”  
“Great. If I had know that I wouldn’t even have mentioned it.” Carisi said turning away from his husband to go back to actually working.  
Rafael placed his hand on Carisi’s shoulder and leaned in, “Maybe she would have told you the information without making us do all of this paperwork if you didn’t have the mustache. “  
Sonny full on laughed at that. Leave it to Rafe to bring everything back to how much he wanted the mustache gone.  
“Nah, but the Zeppoli would have won her over for sure.”  
He didn’t’t turn around but he knew that his husband was smiling. “Yeah, right. You are lucky you’re cute.”  
With that Barba was gone and Sonny went back to filling out the last couple papers to complete his transfer to Manhattan SVU.

As soon as he closed her door Olivia was up at he window wanting to see the interaction. Normally Barba would have ranted for at least three minutes about how he wasn’t a miracle worker before he agreed to do what ever she had asked of him but this time he had just asked about who had given him extra work.  
What she had not expected to see was her rookie detective turn around and look at the counselor like it was the best thing that he had see all day. She also did not expect to see Rafael laugh even though he looked like he was ready to spit nails. She also was not expecting him to lay a hand on Carisi’s shoulder and for the detective to laugh at something the ADA had said. She most certainly was not expecting to see Rafael walking away from the desk smiling.  
It was all very peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with the idea that Carisis and Barba have always been married and that their co-workers do not know because the forgot to tell them.


End file.
